


My last Memory

by Flaslove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Memories, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaslove/pseuds/Flaslove
Summary: Iris and Barry talk before barry decides to stop making memories (3x21 Cause and Effect)





	My last Memory

"So you know how savitar is Barry from an alternate future." Cisco starts out "Causing him to know barry's every move?" 

"Yes." Barry says 

"What if Barry doesn't remember what we are doing now." Cisco prompts 

"What? how does that work?" Iris asked in curiosity 

"I want to stop you from making memories." Cisco says

"You want to mess with his brain?" Joe asked 

"Just a little bit." Cisco says 

Barry blanked out after that he was scared. 'stop making memories.' was all that was replaying in his head.

"I need some air." Barry says before abruptly walking out

Iris noticed how Barry was scared so she followed him. 

He was sitting on the cosmic treadmill with his face in his hands. He was shaking and that's how Iris knew he was crying.

"Bar...you alright." Iris asked timidly 

Barry tensed up and wiped his face with his hands.

"Yea I'm fine." He quickly tries to say. 

"Barry honestly." Iris pushed while sitting down with him on the cosmic treadmill.

"I don't know what to tell you Iris I'm scared." He says 

"about?" Iris pushes again

"Everything!" he says "That this is my last memory, that my last memory will be me knowing I'm savitar and I kill you!" he sobs 

Iris felt a pit in her stomach she knew how much barry was carrying on his shoulders.

"Barry look at me...that man might have your face but he is not you. The you I know is kind and loving and wouldn't harm a hair on my head." She tried to comfort "If you are afraid of having savitar as your last memory then make a new one." 

Barry snorted "Yea like what?" 

Iris didn't think she just impulsively just crashed her lips onto Barry's. Barry didn't fight it either he kissed back with all he had. They made-out for a few more minutes before Iris pulled away and rested her forehead against Barry's

"How about that?" Iris said sweetly 

"Perfect." Barry said contently "Ok I'm ready." Barry finished standing up and locking his hand in Iris'

They walked back into the lab and saw that Cisco had set up the chair. 

"Ok" barry said "Lets do this." 

Barry walked over to the chair and sat down in it. Iris came over and sat right next to him. 

He looked at Iris before saying 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." Iris said sincerely 

"I'm sorry but you're going to feel this." Cisco said before turning it on

Barry's face tensed and after ten seconds the team saw it relax and become confused.

"Barry?" Iris asks 

"Uhhhh..." Is all Barry said. 

"Barry are you ok?" Joe asks

"who are all of you?" Barry asks as he looks directly at Iris.

'oh no I lost him' Iris screams in her head

\--------------------------

DUN DUN DUN Barry doesn't remember anything!!!!!!! Part two coming soon! Please comment


End file.
